The purpose of this project is to investigate the mechanisms and effects of the reduction of proline to Delta-NH2 valeric acid in dental plaque from monkeys. Incubation of dental plaque homogenates with a variety of substrates suggests that proline is converted to Delta-NH2 valeric acid by means of Stickland reactions involving other amino acids and also certain end products of glucose metabolism notably pyruvic and lactic acids. The work is being directed towards elucidating the mechanism and products of these reactions and their contribution to the overall metabolism of dental plaque.